


Under The Stars

by Streetlamp_Sunset



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Camping, Canon Compliant, Consensual Sex, David Rose Loves Patrick Brewer, Drunk Sex, Everything is Negotiated Beforehand, High David Rose, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Patrick Brewer is Thirsty, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tender Sex, Tent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25626214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Streetlamp_Sunset/pseuds/Streetlamp_Sunset
Summary: "I was waiting for you," Patrick said, rolling his hips up into David's thigh to emphasize his point. He had been half hard all night, tucked beneath David's arm as they sat around the campfire. "Thought you were going to fuck me," Patrick said against his mouth. He slid his hands down David's sides, beneath the hem of his sweater and undershirt.David and Patrick have sex in a tent.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 14
Kudos: 108





	Under The Stars

Patrick reached for David as soon as he had the tent zipped closed.

"Mmruph, hi," David tipped sideways, landing with his arms braced on either side of Patrick’s shoulders. "I thought you were asleep," David said, dipping his head to kiss him. Patrick sighed as he sealed their mouths together. 

They had gone to bed together, but he’d woken up to find David and Stevie sitting between their tents, laughing. They were presumably getting high if the scent that clung to David's sweater was any indication. He was glad they had discussed having sex tonight before Ted broke out the whiskey. Patrick was still pleasantly buzzed and having David's weight press him into the thick sleeping bags made him dizzy with desire.

"I was waiting for you," Patrick said, rolling his hips up into David's thigh to emphasize his point. He had been half hard all night, tucked beneath David's arm as they sat around the campfire. "Thought you were going to fuck me," Patrick said against his mouth. He slid his hands down David's sides, beneath the hem of his sweater and undershirt. David sat up, straddling Patrick, to pull them over his head.

"Mmm, I am now." David ran his hands down his own chest, fingers trailing through a dark thatch of hair. He let out soft sounds of pleasure as he raked his nails over his nipples. David was gorgeous like this, kneeling over him, chasing his own pleasure. Patrick reached out to run his fingers through the dark trail of hair leading from David’s navel beneath the band of his joggers. He groaned as David rocked his hips in response, the curve of his ass rubbing against his cock. 

"You're wearing too many clothes," David said, looking him over with a hungry gaze. Patrick hurried to tug off his t-shirt. He smacked his hand into the tent wall, the small overhead lantern swinging wildly at its peak. David laughed, falling off of Patrick to lay next to him on his back. He pressed his mouth to Patrick’s shoulder to muffle the sound as they worked their pants down their hips. 

“Shh, David, quiet,” Patrick said softly, rolling to face him, “We have to be quiet.”

"Patrick," David grinned and reached out to cup his jaw, “your face is so pretty.” Patrick turned to press a kiss to his palm.

He ran his hand down David’s arm and up over his hip. “You’re beautiful, David.” 

David hummed in agreement, pulling Patrick forward by the nape of his neck. His mouth tingled at the gentle pressure of their kiss. David nipped Patrick’s lower lip, sliding his tongue inside as he gasped. He tasted sweet, like whiskey and chocolate. David kissed him like he was trying to consume him, Patrick melted.

“Please,” he whined, shifting forward to press their bodies together. He moaned as David thrust his hips, their cocks rubbing against each other. “David,” Patrick whimpered. He trailed his hand down David’s hip and wrapped it around his dick. “I want you in me,” he pleaded, stroking him lightly. David gasped, pushing into his fist.

“Lube, Patrick,” he lifted his head to look for it.

“Backpack, left pocket,” Patrick said, leaning forward to kiss David’s chest. He dragged his tongue over one of David’s nipples. He needed something in him; he took it into his mouth, sucking hard.

“Patrick,” David gasped, lowering himself back on his side. Patrick bit down slightly, letting his teeth catch on the skin as he pulled away. David let out a garbled groan, “fuck, honey.”

“David,” Patrick said a little breathlessly. His cock was so hard, he had grown desperate with his arousal. He pressed his face into David’s neck, “I want you.” He nosed the underside of David’s jaw, stubble scratching over his face. It felt good, his skin buzzing and warm. 

“You’ve got me, Patrick,” David said, running a hand over the back of his head. “I‘m right here.” Patrick whined as David thrust against him, at some point he had added lube and they moved smoothly against each other. 

“I need something in me, please,” Patrick begged against his throat. David’s skin tasted like smoke, the scent of the bonfire strong around them. He sucked a mark over his pulse point. David let out a soft moan, Patrick didn’t have to worry about being gentle. They were on vacation for the rest of the week, he could suck as many dark, unprofessional marks into his skin as he wanted.

“Come here, Honey,” David hitched Patrick’s leg over his hip. Patrick shivered as his hole was exposed to the cool night air.

“Yes,” he breathed, shifting to spread his legs further, “please.” David slid a hand over the curve of his ass, squeezing lightly. Patrick whimpered as lubed fingers came up to circle his rim. He wanted to thrust forward to get some friction on his cock, but he didn’t want to move away from David’s hand.

“Such pretty sounds,” David said softly, pressing in with two fingers, “Is this what you wanted, Honey?” David asked and Patrick practically sobbed with relief. He felt David stretch his hole, thrusting slowly with his fingers. “I want to give you everything,” David murmured, nosing his cheek, “pretty Patrick.” 

“Please, David,” Patrick breathed as his fingers brushed over his prostate. He tilted his head to find David’s mouth. David kissed him as he fingered him open, greedily swallowing Patrick’s soft moans.

“You feel so good,” David said, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“ _You_ feel so good,” Patrick breathed. David beamed, moving to kiss his cheek, the bridge of his nose, his forehead. He crooked his fingers, catching Patrick’s prostate on the slide out. Patrick whimpered. 

“Do you want my cock now, Patrick?” he asked.

“Please, David,” Patrick begged. He whimpered as David took his fingers away. David guided Patrick to roll over so he was laying on his side with his back against David. 

“Good, there you go,” David slid his hand down the line of Patrick’s side, hip and thigh. He bent Patrick’s knees up to his chest. The head of David’s cock brushed over his hole.

“Please,” Patrick said, as David thrust against him. It felt good, but it wasn’t enough after his fingers. He was so empty. David’s cock was as big as the rest of him. It always made him feel so good, Patrick longed for the stretch of it. “I need you, David, please.” 

“You beg so nicely,” David said, lining up with his hole, “so desperate to get fucked.” Patrick shivered. David was the only one who made him feel this way, out of control with desire. He loved when David reminded him of it. He loved when David made him beg, reduced him to a melted puddle of need. “You're so hungry for my cock,” David pressed against his rim, “ask for what you want, Patrick.” 

"Fuck me, David," Patrick keened as he pressed in, muffling his cry against the sleeping bag. "Please, please. You feel so big." Patrick tried to push back on him, but David's hand was firm on his hip.

"No," David said, stilling, giving his body time to adjust. "You'll take what I give you."

"Yeah," Patrick sighed.

"I don't want to hurt you, Honey," David said, pressing a kiss to the skin beneath his ear. “We don’t have anywhere to be, we have the time to go slow.”

“I don’t want to go slow,” Patrick said as David inched into him. He just wanted to be fucked, preferable twenty minutes ago. 

“Mmm, I know,” David laughed, curling a hand around his chest to toy with his nipples. Patrick gasped, aching into his touch. “That’s why I’m in charge right now.”

“You’re in change,” Patrick repeated, David was wrapped around him, cock fully inside his hole. If David was in charge, he didn’t have to be. That felt so good; he melted further into David’s embrace. 

“There you go, I’ve got you, Patrick,” David said, snapping his hips. Patrick turned his head to cry out against the sleeping bag. “Just like that,” David said, “let go, Honey.” Patrick felt the fabric grow wet, tears and spit dripping down his face. He sobbed with pleasure as David thrust into him. “Good tears?” David confirmed, hand rubbing circles over Patrick’s chest.

“Yeah,” Patrick gasped as his cock slid over his prostate, “so good, David.” David pressed a kiss to his shoulder. He sucked on the skin there, then turned his head to rub his cheek against the tender spot. “Touch me, please, David,” Patrick said, “I want to come.”

“Come whenever you want, Honey,” David slid his hand down Patrick’s chest, wrapping it around his cock. Patrick whined as David stroked him. He tried to push back to meet David’s thrusts or forward into his fist, but he was clumsy with it. The most he managed was his head on David's shoulder, pressing further into the heat of his body as his orgasm built. 

“David,” he cried out when he came, hands scrabbling to hold onto David's arm. David hooked his chin over Patrick’s shoulder, nuzzling the side of his face as Patrick fell apart. He moaned softly as David continued to thrust into him until the last waves of it dissipated. He whined when David pulled out, still hard.

“We’re in the middle of the woods, Patrick,” David moved Patrick onto his back. He slid down his body, licking the cum from his stomach. Patrick whined as David sucked his over sensitive cock clean. He pressed a chaste kiss to Patrick’s hip, before moving to lay next to him. Patrick curled up against his side as David stroked himself to completion. “Patrick,” he breathed as he came, cupping his hand around the head of his cock to contain most of his release. 

Patrick grabbed his wrist, licking his hand clean while David took care of his body with a wet wipe. David undid the center of the sleeping bags they had zipped together. Patrick crawled in after him; David closed it back up, wrapping an arm around Patrick's chest. 

“Night, Patrick,” David yawned, lacing their fingers together.

“Good night, David.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading!!!  
> ❤️ Sunset


End file.
